


In The Line

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin is called back into duty one last time before she's set to retire from the Army. Army Au.





	

Tobin smiled as she woke up, looking over at her sleeping wife next to her in bed. She wiggled over, cuddling into Christen’s side, kissing her shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around the woman, burying her face into the woman’s neck. Tobin stayed like that, setting each detail to memory. The way Christen smelled like... well, Tobin really couldn’t describe it further than it was perfectly Christen. It quickly became Tobin’s favorite scent, instantly putting her at ease. She wanted to memorize the feel of the woman against her: the warmth her body provided, the safety she felt when in Christen’s arms, just being close to the woman. Tobin sighed, her eyes still closed as Christen ran a hand up and down her thigh. They stayed that way as the sun rose higher in the sky, changing the patterns dancing across the room. 

Christen rolled over, tracing the features of Tobin’s face, her cheeks, her nose, her eyebrows and jaw before running her thumb over Tobin’s lips. She leaned in, kissing her softly. She captured Tobin’s top lip, cupping the woman’s cheek. She didn’t even realize there were tears trickling down her face until Tobin pulled away from the kiss. 

“Hey,” Tobin said, softly, “don’t cry.” Tobin kissed across Christen’s cheeks, tracing the trails of tears in a feeble attempt to erase them. “Don’t cry,” Tobin repeated before moving so she was over the woman, still kissing her. Tobin ran her hands up Christen’s sides, letting her fingertips trail over the bare skin. Christen kept Tobin’s lips against her own, not ready to break the connection they had, waiting until Tobin tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head and started kissing down her neck.

“Tobin…” Christen whispered and Tobin shushed her.

“Let me make love to my wife,” Tobin said, kissing across Christen’s chest. Tobin moved a hand down to Christen’s sleep shorts, tugging them down, cupping Christen’s center. 

“Tobin…” gasped Christen and Tobin growled playfully, nipping at Christen’s collar bone.

“Woman, I swear!” Tobin chuckled. 

“Tobin, kiss me.” Christen demanded and Tobin smirked moving to hover over her.

“All you had to do was ask,” Tobin replied, leaning in to kiss Christen, the woman wrapping her arms tightly around Tobin’s back. Tobin slowly teased Christen’s folds, causing her to gasp into Tobin’s mouth. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Christen panted out into Tobin’s neck, tugging Tobin’s shirt over her head.

“Shhh, not right now.” 

Tobin kissed Christen again, Christen gasping as Tobin entered her with two fingers, her thumb circling her clit tightly. She started a slow pace carefully pressing all the buttons of Christen’s that she knew would drive the woman mad. Carefully biting her lip, pulling on it just a little; cupping a breast; twisting a nipple just slightly. Christen took in a shaky breath and Tobin stopped. She looked down at her wife, seeing the tears dancing in the woman’s eyes again.

“Babe.”

“No… no it’s ok,” Christen insisted, pulling Tobin down into another kiss. This time Tobin slowed down, kissing along Christen’s neck and sucking gently on the pulse point she found there while her other hand traced up and down Christen’s bare side. Christen kissed across Tobin’s shoulder gripping onto her tightly as Tobin increased her pace slightly. 

“I love you,” Tobin said into Christen’s neck, pressing heated kisses against the expanse. Christen hooked her leg around Tobin’s forcing the woman closer to her, taking the opportunity to start rocking her hips against Tobin’s. Tobin groaned into Christen’s mouth breaking their kiss again as she repeated the action back into Christen. Tobin smirked as Christen’s walls fluttered suddenly around her, a sure sign she was close. Tobin captured Christen’s lips once more as she pressed down on her clit causing her to gasp and arch into her. Christen’s nails dug into Tobin’s back, her body drawing taunt against Tobin as she came. Tobin carefully slowed her pace, bringing Christen back down. 

“I love you too,” Christen panted out, pulling Tobin back into another kiss. Tobin laid down against Christen, letting Christen run her hand through her hair. “Don—”

“Please just another few minutes,” Tobin begged, her eyes closed as she laid against her wife. Christen silently agreed, keeping up her hand moving through Tobin’s hair. Tobin’s breathing evened out after a few minutes, and Christen wondered if she had fallen back asleep. She was proved wrong when Tobin kissed her collarbone before moving off her. 

“Tobs,” Christen said softly and Tobin looked at her. Christen pulled her into a kiss, full of passion and trying to pack all of her emotions into it. 

“Mama!” Their door flung open and their son, Bryce, came running into the room. Tobin grabbed a shirt, pulling it on before turning to the boy, leaving Christen under the sheets, still naked.

“There’s my boy!” Tobin said, lifting him into her arms. Tobin hooked him on her hip before leaning down and kissing Christen once more.

“Toby?” Christen asked, a slight pout on her lips. 

“There will be plenty of time later. I can wait,” Tobin said, kissing Christen again.

“Ew.” The boy huffed and Tobin started tickling him as they walked out of the room. She opened the bedroom door down the hall walking into their daughter’s room, plucking the girl from her crib. 

“Alright Bailey, Bryce. Let’s get breakfast, shall we?” Tobin asked, the two children on either hip. 

“Mama! Pupper.” Bailey reminded looking over her shoulder at the dog still laying under her crib.

“Oh of course, how could I forget Dracarys, come on girl,” Tobin said and the dog leapt to her feet, following Tobin out of the room. The three made their way downstairs, finding a fully dressed Christen standing in the kitchen, along with the family’s two other dogs, Morena and Khaleesi. Tobin set the two children on the floor before making her way over to Christen, kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around her. 

“Good morning,” Tobin said, nuzzling Christen’s neck as the woman sank back into the embrace.

“I think today would be a good french toast day, hmm?” Christen asked and Tobin kissed her jaw.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Mama come play!” Bryce whined and Tobin looked over at the boy as Christen turned in her arms, the woman kissed her quickly.

“Go play with them, they’ll miss you,” she urged and Tobin turned, kissing her once more.

“Call us when breakfast is ready?”

“Will do.” Tobin chased after Bryce, lifting the boy over her shoulder as she walked outside to where Bailey was sitting by Tobin’s favorite soccer ball. Tobin set the boy down in the grass as she approached Bailey. “Wanna give it a good kick?” Tobin asked and the girl kicked the ball as hard as she could sending it about a foot closer to Tobin. Tobin grinned, running up she lifted Bailey into the air kissing her face.

“Mama stop!” Bailey giggled. When Tobin stopped the girl tucked her face into Tobin’s neck, wrapping her small arms around Tobin. “Mama, don’t go,” the girl said pouting and Tobin sat down in the grass, she pushed the girl’s dark hair from her face. 

“Baby girl, I have to. I promise it’s my last time though,” Tobin said as the girl clutched onto her. Tobin opened her other arm up letting Bryce crawl into her lap too. “It won’t be that long, only a few months this time.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Bryce said and Tobin kissed the top of his head. 

“I know buddy, but I have to. Then I’ll come back and I’ll be retired.” 

“What’s that?” Bailey asked and Tobin smiled, nuzzling the girl’s face. 

“I won’t ever leave again. I promise.” 

“Really?” Bryce asked and Tobin nodded. 

“Really, really.” 

“You three ready for breakfast?” Christen called from the house, the trio looking over at her. Tobin kissed both of the kids before sending them over to Christen, who herded them into the house. Christen waited on the deck for Tobin, who walked up slowly. She enveloped Christen into a warm embrace, kissing her.

“I love you,” Tobin said as she rocked them back and forth.

“I love you too.” Christen rested her head on Tobin’s chest, not wanting to let go. They had been through this before, more times than Christen wanted to remember. This time though seemed harder. The call had come out of nowhere and only called for a select group of Tobin’s platoon. 

“When I come home, we’ll get started on that plan for a third, ok?” Tobin promised and Christen chuckled, burying her face into Tobin’s neck. 

“If you’re sure.” 

“I’m more than sure. We’ll have three crazy kids running around and three crazy dogs, in our large yard, somewhere on a beach. We’ll make a back deck so we can sit and watch the kids play in the ocean and we can get rocking chairs and we’ll be those cliche people in our rocking chairs getting old together,” Tobin laid out her dream for Christen feeling the woman smile against her skin.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I would hope so.” Tobin tilted Christen’s face up, kissing her. “Let’s go eat?” 

“Ok.” Christen took Tobin’s hand in her own as they walked into the house, Tobin chuckled when she saw that Christen had even made a plate for Dracarys, the dog chowing down on her own strawberry french toast. Tobin sat down, pulling Christen in her lap, not wanting to let her stray too far today. The family ate, talking about what the kids were doing at school, how Christen’s yoga classes were going on base, exactly what they’d send in a care package for Tobin and Dracarys. It stopped when Tobin’s watch went off, she looked down at it, her heart in her throat. Christen reached over and turned it off. 

“Ok kids, go put your dishes in the sink and head upstairs to brush your teeth,” Christen said and the two were off to follow their mother’s instructions. Tobin sat there for another few moments, Christen still in her lap. 

“I have to go…” Tobin whispered and Christen cupped the woman’s cheeks, rubbing the tears that were start to fall, away as quickly as they appeared.

“It’s the last one, and it’s only a few months.” Christen kissed Tobin’s cheeks. “We’ll be here waiting for you to come home to us.”

“I shouldn’t even be going,” Tobin cried and Christen shook her head. 

“Tobin, you are doing your job.” Christen said strongly, “that is where you belong, for one last time.” Christen stood up, pulling Tobin to her feet. “Come on, you need to change.” Christen led Tobin upstairs to their room, not looking at the duffle in the corner packed and ready to go. Christen shut and locked their door, knowing Bryce would help Bailey get her dress on as they had planned the night before. 

She walked over to their closet and pulled Tobin’s uniform out, smiling at the nameplate of Heath-Press across her chest. Tobin stood in the middle of the room, watching as Christen walked over. She sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her toned muscles. Christen laid the uniform down on the bed as she walked over to Tobin, she ran her hands up Tobin’s sides pulling her into a tight embrace. 

Christen felt Tobin relax against her, letting out a slow breath. “I should shower,” Tobin said and Christen nodded. She kissed Tobin’s jaw, unbuttoning the jeans that Tobin had on, helping Tobin shimmy them down her hips. Tobin tilted Christen’s face up, kissing her slowly as she walked them back toward the master bathroom, pulling Christen’s shirt over her head. The kiss started heating up as the couple stumbled toward the shower. Tobin reached in, turning the water on, trying to keep Christen as close as possible. Tobin smiled into the kiss and Christen put her hand on the door frame trying to tug her own jeans down. Tobin lifted Christen up and stepped into the shower, directly under the water causing Christen to gasp and smack her shoulder. Christen pressed their foreheads together, still in Tobin’s arms. 

“Let me make love to my wife,” Christen repeated Tobin’s earlier words to her and Tobin let Christen’s feet hit the floor. Christen ran her hands down Tobin’s hips, slowly pulling the woman’s underwear down her legs. Tobin was soaked already. Christen smirked against Tobin’s collarbone.

“Excited?” Christen asked and Tobin simply nodded, already panting. Christen wanted to tease but knew they didn’t have much time. Still, she wanted this to be different, she wanted the last time she was with her wife for months to be special, memorable. 

“Chris, please.” Tobin begged, head tilted back. Christen took pity on the woman entering her slowly, watching as pleasure filled Tobin’s face. 

“Babe, you’re amazing,” Christen said as she nipped at Tobin’s neck, smirking as Tobin moaned. 

“I’m not fucking going,” Tobin groaned as Christen curled her fingers inside Tobin. 

“You always say that about this time.” Christen smirked again. She gasped when Tobin bit her neck. 

“I mean it, I don’t think I can”—Tobin started kissing up Christen’s neck—“live that long without you.”

“You’ve done it before.”

“I was miserable,” Tobin scoffed and Christen flicked Tobin’s clit with her thumb, making her gasp.

“I believe that.” Christen smirked as she added another finger, watching Tobin come undone around her. “It’s just one more reason for you to come home to me, baby,” Christen said, pulling them back under the water. She held Tobin up, the woman nearly completely slack in her arms, panting into her neck.

“Six months without that is going to suck.” Tobin chuckled, kissing Christen, cupping the woman’s face deepening the kiss. 

“Six months without you is going to suck, period,” Christen admitted, “we need to get moving though.” 

“I hate those words.” Tobin kissed Christen’s jaw before grabbing the shampoo off the shelf. “You do me, I do you?”

“Head and body?” Christen asked and Tobin smirked. 

“Always.” 

x-x-x

Tobin stood in front of the mirror looking at her uniform, she sighed and walked out into the bedroom. Christen smiled, walking over to Tobin, she placed Tobin’s hat on her head, cupping her cheek. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Tobin said, kissing Christen. She took Christen’s hand in her own as she grabbed her duffle and they walked downstairs. “Drac, let’s go.” The dog jumped to her feet and followed the couple.

“Kids, come on,” Christen called out and the two kids came running up.

“Here, mama.” Bryce lifted Tobin’s soccer ball up so the woman could take it. Tobin knelt down, ruffling his hair. 

“You think you can keep it safe for me?” Tobin asked and the boy nodded, clutching it to his chest. “Ok, you keep it safe and when I get home we’ll play again.” Tobin kissed the top of his head. “Now go hop in the car for mommy.” Bryce ran over to the car and Tobin turned to the two dogs waiting at the door, tails wagging. “You two be good,” Tobin scratched their ears. “I’ll be back soon.” She stood and walked over to the car, tossing her duffle in the back. She patted the back and Dracarys jumped in, laying down. Tobin shut the back hatch and went to climb into the front seat, looking over at Christen she nodded, Christen put the car in drive and headed toward base. 

Arriving, they pulled into an empty spot and the family got out.

“Tobs!” Ash shouted, walking up to the family, her wife and three kids with them. Ash pulled Tobin into a hug, her middle child on her back still, Ash’s hat on her head. 

“Hey aunt Tobin,” the girl said and Tobin gave her a high five. 

“Hey Steph, looking good in that hat.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Ali said, walking up, taking the young girl off Ash’s back. The five kids grouped together while the women stood around. Slowly, the rest of the families of the deployed were gathering around. Adam, Jrue, Kelley, Serv, and Dom all stood around looking at one another. 

“Six months?” Dom said and Tobin nodded.

“Six months, then home.”

“Better be,” Adam agreed.

Tobin shrugged. “I don’t make the rules boys.” 

“Time to go,” Alex said, walking up. She took Servando’s hand and the group and their families made their way into the hanger. Tobin turned to Christen and the kids, kissing Christen quickly before picking both kids up. 

“You be good for your mom, ok? You listen to her and your aunts.” The two kids nodded, their heads on either of Tobin’s shoulders. “I’ll be back for Christmas. I’ll call and write, so be ready.” Tobin knelt down staying eye level with the kids as she set them down. “I love you,” she said, cupping Bryce’s face. “Don’t you ever forget that I love you. You take care of your sister, and mind your mom.” Tobin kissed his forehead. She turned to Bailey who hugged her. 

“Mama, don’t go.”

“Baby, I have to. I’ll be back. I love you, ok darling? I love you so much. Every day I’m away from you is going to be horrible. So don’t grow up too much while I’m away. Maybe potty train for mommy though.” Tobin joked and the girl stayed clutched onto her. “I love you baby girl.”

“Love you too, mama,” Bailey said and the girl let go of Tobin, stepping back to Bryce’s side. Tobin stood up looking at Christen, she cupped her cheek making her look up at her. 

“Hi baby,” Tobin said softly, dropping their foreheads together. 

“Hi,” Christen said, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. 

“I’ll be back soon.” 

“I know.”

“I love you,” Tobin said strongly, trying to convey as much emotion as she could.

“I know, I love you too.” Christen pulled Tobin down into a kiss, it was slow and meaningful, like a promise that was only between the two of them. 

“It’ll be ok,” Tobin said as the kiss broke. “It’s not that long.”

“It’s not.”

“I love you,” Tobin said once again, kissing Christen before picking her duffel up and moving to her spot in line. The others falling in behind her. Tobin looked back at her family, Christen kneeling with an arm around each of the kids. She mouthed ‘I love you’ again before turning to the front, Dracarys by her side. 

“Mama don’t go!” Bailey screamed as they started moving forward to deploy. Tobin handed Dom Dracarys’ leash and ran back to the girl who was crying and running toward her. Tobin scooped the girl up holding her close.

“I love you baby. I promise I’ll be back.”

“Don’t go.”

“I wish I didn’t have to. I do though. So I need you to be strong and go back to your mommy and let me go.” Tobin took off her necklace she was wearing. “This is the necklace grandma gave me when I first deployed. It’s Joan of Arc, she's supposed to watch over soldiers, will you take care of it for me?” Tobin asked as she put it in the girl’s hand.

“Ok mama.” Tobin kissed the girl’s temple, setting her back on the ground. 

“Go back to your mom.” Tobin gave her a small push and the girl ran back to Christen who picked her up, kissing her forehead. Tobin got up and walked back to her spot, Dom handed her the lead back and squeezed her shoulders. 

“Just six months.” 

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she sat down on her cot.

“No place should have this much sand,” Dom said, as he laid down on his own cot.

“I don’t think I got all the sand out from last time.” Tobin joked petting Drac next to her. 

“Syd pushed me out of bed a week ago because sand somehow managed to sneak in with us,” Dom chuckled. 

“I can’t believe we’re back here,” Tobin said, earning nods from around the barracks. 

“Only six months though.”

“They told us our last one was it, we just got back.”

“To be fair we were back nearly a year,” Servando said and Tobin threw Drac’s ball at him, laughing when the dog barreled into his chest. “Ugh, call your mutt off,” Serv whined through laughing as Drac licked his face. 

“Girl, come here,” Tobin called and the dog bounded back over, laying by Tobin’s feet. “Serv, be nice to my dog. She keeps you from blowing up.”

“Hey, I love that dog!” 

“God ok, I can’t stick around here.” Tobin stood up, Drac following her as she walked out onto base. She looked around, there was a handful of people kicking a ball back and forth, some cleaning the weapons, another were playing with their own canine units. Tobin sighed and started walking toward the mess hall. She walked in finding a small group of kids staring up at one of the generals, Tobin raised her eyebrow at the older man who smiled back.

“Ah, Heath! Come here for a moment,” he said, beckoning her over. 

“Sir?” Tobin walked over. She leaned down and attached the lead she had to Drac, knowing how much the man detested when the canines weren’t leashed. 

“I want you to meet the kids from town, just a few of them.” He knelt down next to one of the girls who looked no more than six. “They visit base once a month to get some extra supplies.” When he said that Tobin’s heart sank, none of these kids had families anymore. 

“Is that so?” Tobin smiled at them. “Well then, I hope that General Williams broke out the candy bars for you guys, did he do that?” The man narrowed his eyes at her.

“Heath, that’s my secret stash!” The man accused, though Tobin knew he was just playing. 

“Come on kids, let’s hurry and go get the candy!” Tobin stood up and jogged off with the kids following her toward the kitchen. She grabbed the box of snickers bars and handed one to each of the kids, watching their faces light up. 

“Thank you,” one little boy said and Tobin smiled ruffling his hair, it was rare that the kids spoke to them.

“Any time…”

“Zahid,” the boy said smiling and Tobin nodded. 

“Zahid, nice to meet you. I’m Tobin, and this”—Tobin patted her leg getting Drac’s attention from the one little girl who was about to give the dog half her candy bar—“is Dracarys.”

“Like the show?” The boy asked and Tobin’s eyes widened, no way should a kid that young be watching something like that. “The guys showed me the videos of the dragons!” He explained and Tobin sighed in relief.

“Just like the show! My other dog at home is named Khaleesi.”

“Oh, she’s pretty!” Zahid exclaimed as he pet Drac, who was once again focused on the girl leaning over to give her candy. Tobin looked down at the girl, who smiled up at her. Tobin gave a quick glance around before nodding and the girl gave Drac the candy, giggling as the dog tried to chew the caramel filled bar. 

“You guys here a lot?” Tobin asked.

“Not really, the town doesn’t like us on base.” 

“Ah, that’s understandable.” 

“We should actually get back.”

“Do you guys need help?” Tobin looked around at the group of kids knowing how hard it was to carry so much back.

“We don’t take much, only what we can carry…” The boy said and Tobin shook her head. 

“Give me a minute.” Tobin unhooked Drac, leaving her there to soak up the attention while she went back to her barracks. “You guys wanna get outta here for a bit?”

“Hell yeah!” Ash said jumping up. Soon their whole group was following Tobin back to the mess hall.

“Alright, I brought some reinforcements.” Tobin smiled, watching the faces of her friends light up at seeing the little kids. “We’ll help you guys carry and protect everything you need.” Tobin promised and Zahid smiled, nodding.

“Thank you, Tobin.” 

“He’s so polite!” Ash swooned and Tobin chuckled.

“Ok everyone, pick up a box and we’re going to follow Zahid here.” Tobin watched as the kids gathered around picking up their boxes that General Williams had filled for them. She smiled as her group took their boxes and let the kids walk or really play while they carried everything for them. They headed out, Zahid leading the way. Tobin watched Drac making sure she was doing her job as they left base. Sure enough, the dog was on alert, walking close to the boy. Tobin looked over her shoulder at her group, smiling as Adam carried three of the kids. 

They followed a road back toward town. The buildings they were headed towards were dilapidated, no doors or windows left. Tobin’s heart broke for the kids; this was no way to be living, especially for kids. Tobin watched the people around them carefully, they earned looks as they got closer to town. When Zahid ducked into a building Drac stopped and looked back at Tobin.

“Follow,” Tobin said and the dog went after the boy. Tobin took a deep breath before following after them, knowing that Dracarys would sound the alarm if it was a trap. She went down the hall, turning into a room that seemed to be where the kids slept. There were a dozen hammocks hung around the room, a few mattresses on the floor. The only window had been boarded up with a few pieces of broken plywood. In the corner sat a generator along with a lamp that wasn’t on. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“You shouldn’t run that inside.” Tobin pointed to the generator. 

“I know. If and when we use it, I drag it outside, but if we leave it someone will steal it.” Zahid walked over to a shelf, he pushed it aside and revealed a hole in the wall, the kids started stacking all the supplies they had in the hole. Tobin took in the shocked faces of her friends. Adam had set the kids he was carrying down, the three giggled and huddled on the mattress furthest from them.

“Tobin,” Ash said and Tobin nodded. They couldn’t do anything, they really couldn’t, their hands were tied.

“If you ever need anything, you know where to find us,” Tobin said and Zahid nodded. “I mean it, if something is happening, just ask for help. I’m Tobin, I’ll be the only Tobin on base.”

“You’re the only Tobin in the world, let’s be honest.” Servando joked making the soldiers laugh, the kids looked around before joining in.

“You understand?” Tobin asked, kneeling down to the boy’s level.

“Yes, Tobin.” He smiled and Tobin nodded, she quickly hugged the boy before they set back off toward base.

“Damn,” Ash said walking in line with Tobin. 

“They have nothing…”

“I know.” 

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as they walked through the town, their mission was to recon on the far side, they had to  tear apart the computers and files found there and take them back to base. She watched Dracarys zigzag her nose pressed to the ground. Tobin wasn’t too fearful of the town having traps inside city limits but it also wasn’t unheard of. Suddenly, Drac alerted and darted back to the group, as they came to find themselves surrounded by the townspeople yelling at them. 

Tobin quickly realized she was losing control of the situation. They were being yelled at in another language and, without an interpreter, they could only respond in english and it was obvious the townspeople didn’t understand. 

“Put it down!” Adam shouted, his gun aimed at one of the men.

“Stop!” A voice shouted and Tobin saw Zahid running toward them, arms up and waving. “Stop!” He yelled again before yelling in another language. Tobin’s heart was in her throat, what if these men didn’t care about the boy either and just killed him along with them.

“What do we do, Tobin?” Ash asked and Tobin looked around again.

“Lower your weapons…” Tobin said softly, watching her group do so. The men stopped shouting, lowering theirs too.

“Tobin! You can’t be here!” Zahid shouted turning to Tobin.

“Why, what’s going on?”

“They’ll be here soon, if you guys are here, they’ll kill us all,” Zahid said and Tobin nodded. 

“We need to get to the other side of town… get to our mission.”

“There is no time!” Zahid shouted again and Tobin shook her head. 

“It’s our mission we have to.” The boy looked at them, fear in his eyes before reluctantly nodding. He turned back to who Tobin assumed was the elder of the men. The two furiously spoke back and forth before Zahid turned back to Tobin.

“I know the building and can take you but you must be gone in forty minutes.” 

“Ok.” Tobin watched as the men parted to let them go and she ordered her group forward. Zahid walked with them. “You know them?”

“They protect us sometimes. They knew our parents.” 

“Yeah,” Tobin swallowed looking back forward. 

“She sniffs out bombs, right?”

“And threats but yes, mainly bombs.”

“Can she find other things?” He asked, looking up at Tobin, eyes bright and Tobin chuckled.

“She sure could find the dirty diapers of my daughters from the garbage.” 

“Ew!” the boy laughed. “You have kids?”

“Two: a boy, he’s seven, and a girl, two and a half.” Tobin smiled.

“You miss them.”

“Every second. Truth be told, I didn’t want to come here again.”

“I don’t blame you.” Zahid stepped aside. “This is it.”

“Aright! Ten minutes hurry!” She ordered and her troops quickly flooded the building. Tobin walked into the first room of the building and started collecting all the files she could. When her watch went off she grabbed what was left.

“Thirty seconds!” Tobin shouted, hearing her team sort out what else they needed and storm back toward her. Tobin looked around before turning toward the exit. “Move out, we need to be back on base in ten minutes.” The troops made their way back toward base, Zahid with them. 

“Tobin, what is that stuff?”

“Not sure kid, but our government wanted it so we got it.”

“Is it important?”

“I’d think so.”

“Will it stop the bad people?”

“I hope so.”

“I don’t like them. They killed my family.” Tobin reached down and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“I don’t like them either,” she said and the boy nodded. They focused on walking back toward base, Tobin kept looking down at the boy, her heart breaking for him. She decided she had to do something, she couldn’t just leave the kid there.

“Shhh,” Zahid said and the troops stopped, in the distance they could hear engines running. “They’re here.” His eyes went wide. 

“Back to base!” Tobin said and they started jogging. “Zahid, come on!” Tobin shouted the boy sprinted to catch up with them. They made it back onto base, coming face to face with General Williams. 

“Sir,” Tobin said and the man nodded as they passed. 

“Tobin… Tobin my friends!” Zahid urged and Tobin knelt down to the boy’s height. 

“Zahid, we can’t let you back out there with them. If they see you coming out of the base, they will kill you.” 

“My friends Tobin…” Zahid said and Tobin sighed.

“Let me put this stuff away.” The boy followed Tobin into a building, watching as Dom and Adam sifted through the piles of intel they had collected. Tobin set her stuff into the piles before walking back out. 

“Servando!” Tobin called and the man came running over. “I’m going to need you.” The two headed toward the top of outpost they had, nodding at the two men standing post there. Tobin walked over grabbing a sniper rifle off the wall, while Servando grabbed a scope. 

“Maybe we should get Ash.”

“Just look first, ok?” Tobin grumbled. She knew she wasn’t the best shot but she didn’t want anyone else to get into trouble. 

“They are just arguing with that guy... “

“Where are the kids?”

“I can’t see them, they must be hiding. No one is near their building.” Tobin lifted the rifle to her shoulder.  

“Captain, lower your weapon.” Tobin looked over her shoulder and saw General Williams standing there.

“Sir, the kids are unprotected down there.”

“Heath, that was an order.” Tobin lowered the rifle. “We can’t start a war.”

“We’re already at war, sir,” Tobin said, shoving the rifle into the man’s hands before storming off. Servando stood up, he gave the man a sympathetic look before chasing after Tobin. 

“Tobin!” Zahid ran up to Tobin. “My friends?”

“Sorry kid, we saw that they were ok at least.” Tobin explained and the boy nodded sadly. “Come on, let’s get you some dinner.” Tobin led the boy toward the mess hall. Tobin grabbed a tray for both her and Zahid, collecting food for herself and asking if the boy wanted it too. With both trays full, she turned to find an empty table only to see her troops standing behind her. 

“Captain?” Ash said and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her. Ash rolled her eyes. “Tobs, permission to recon in the morning?”

“Ask me again in the morning…” Tobin sighed, Zahid took his tray and found a spot to sit. 

“How’s the kid?” Adam asked and Tobin shook her head.

“Worried. That’s his family.” 

“We’ll get him back there asap.” 

“Didn’t Amy tell you to stop saying that?” Jrue asked and Tobin laughed. “And hey, computer is open for you to use; it’s your night.”

“Right!” Tobin grinned. She would get to video with Christen tonight, the first time in weeks. 

“Don’t be too excited boss. You’ll get to be just like Drac when she was a puppy, leaving a trail all over behind you,” Dom joked and Tobin shoved him, laughing. 

“At least she’s not like Blue. He gets excited and humps everything,” Servando smirked as Tobin flipped him off.

“I think she’d like to be humping some things right now,” Ash joined in and Tobin groaned, sitting down next to Zahid, who patted her back. 

“You’re not a dog Tobin,” he said, making the others crack up. Tobin sighed, turning her attention to her dinner. 

After they ate Tobin looked over at Zahid who was yawning. She tapped his shoulder and led him toward the barracks. “Come on, you’ll take my bed for the night.” 

“No, it’s ok,” Zahid said and Tobin shook her head. 

“Too late, you’ll just have to deal with a dog on you.”

“Ok,” Zahid smiled at Dracarys, scratching her ears. Tobin showed him her bunk, and tucked him in; the boy was out within minutes. Tobin sighed, pulling the computer up, she logged in to call Christen and the kids. 

“Hi baby,” Tobin said, smiling as Christen appeared on the screen.

“You look tired,” Christen replied and Tobin nodded, “everything ok?”

“Long day, I miss you.” Tobin smiled. 

“I miss you too.”

“How are the kids?”

“Good, Bryce scored a goal this weekend, and Bails actually colored in the lines for, like, ten minutes.” Christen smiled as Tobin nodded along, eyes drifting close. “Babe, why don’t you go to bed?”

“It’s ok, I’m not that tired.” Tobin lied and Christen chuckled. 

“Considering Drac is in bed, I don’t believe you… who is in your bed?” Tobin looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“That’s Zahid, a local kid. He got wrapped into some stuff saved our butts today, so we fed him and he’s going to stay here tonight.” Tobin explained and Christen wanted to lean through the screen and kiss her. 

“You gave up your cot for him.”

“He earned it.” Tobin smiled.

“That’s kind of a bummer though.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“You aren’t alone and I wore something special for you tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Tobin smirked and Christen nodded, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. “Christ Christen.” Tobin looked over at the boy. 

“What babe?” Christen asked innocently as she reached for another button.

“Four more months.”

“Three, actually.” Christen grinned, opening her shirt just a bit more. 

“Those kids better spend the night at your mom’s.” 

“Deal.”

“After I spend hours with them.”

“Ok.”

“Ok, more buttons go bye-bye.” Tobin smirked.

Christen returned the smirk as she pulled the shirt over her head. “You better pray that kid doesn’t wake up.” 

x-x-x

“One month left!” Jrue shouted as he jumped on Tobin’s bunk, effectively waking Tobin up.

“Don’t hurt my dog!” Tobin shoved Jrue off of her. 

“Don’t worry I already sat her to the side. I still have the bite mark from last time.”

“Good.” Tobin sat up and ran a hand through her hair. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to get a watch!” Dom shouted and Tobin flipped him off.

“Lame Dwyer, lame.” Tobin got up. “Ready for our run?” Tobin asked Dracarys and the dog jumped up, tail wagging. Tobin pulled her hair back and headed out of the barracks, she walked over toward the front entrance where Zahid was waiting. “Come to join us for our run?” 

“I think I can do six laps today!”

“Bring it kid.” Tobin smirked ruffling his hair. They started out slow, increasing their pace bit by bit. Zahid kept up pretty well with Tobin and Dracarys for the first few laps, he ended up ducking out around the fifth.

“Boss!” Adam shouted out to Tobin as she passed. Tobin walked over.

“Adam?”

“Your wife called.”

“And?”

“She said something about everything is good, but she wanted you to know to call her tonight? Something about skype sex?” He smirked and Tobin punched him.

“Fuck off.”

“No, sorry, sorry.” Adam grabbed Tobin’s waist, stopping her from leaving, “she said to tell you she got a doctor appointment? For a month after you get back.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. Everything ok, Tobs?”

“Yeah!” Tobin grinned, hugging Adam. “Everything’s great!”

“You’re weird.” Adam huffed, walking away.

“Drac, you hear that? Mommy got a doc appointment for when we get back!” Tobin said excitedly and the dog jumped around her yipping happily. 

“Can we report our Captain as being mentally insane?” Ash asked Servando, leaning over to him.

“Maybe?”

“I think we should see?” 

“I’ll agree to that, for now though, look how happy she is.”

“Yeah, she hasn’t been that happy since—”

“Bailey!” Servando squealed and he joined Tobin jumping around. Ash quickly joined in.

“We’re gonna have more nieces and nephews!” Ash grinned. 

Tobin picked Zahid up. “My wife set an appointment to have another baby.” 

“Really?” He smiled, “You love your kids!”

“I do!” Zahid was happy for the woman, he knew how important her family was to her, so it growing had to be a good thing.

x-x-x

“Ok, this one is on Crestview!” Christen said, sending the link to Tobin. “It’s four bedrooms, five baths, on an acre!” 

“Baby, I love them all. I don’t know how to pick!” Tobin said truthfully.

“Shhh, you’ll wake him,” Christen reminded and Tobin looked over her shoulder at Zahid. 

“He’s a champ when it comes to sleeping.” Tobin smiled back at Christen. 

“He’s a good kid, how long is he going to stay on base this time?”

“Till morning, we’re going back out there to take their generator back, Dom fixed it. Apparently the kids wanted him to watch over it.” Tobin explained. 

“Tobin… what are they going to do when you leave?” Christen asked and Tobin sighed.

“I don’t know.” Christen gave a thin smile before finding another listing.

“This has five bedrooms, five baths, a pool.”

“Who exactly is going to clean this pool?”

“A pool boy we hire.”

“Well, at least I don't have to worry if it’s a pool boy.” Tobin smirked and Christen rolled her eyes at her. 

“I’m sure I could find a pool girl.” Christen quipped back. “Next is a—”

“Christen…” Tobin chuckled and Christen looked up at her. “Why don’t you tell me about something more interesting? We’ll never pick a home out without us both there.” 

“Well then… what other interesting things happened this week?” Christen teased. 

“Chris!” Tobin whined and Christen chuckled.

“Fine, let me get the kids and they can talk to you for a bit.”

“Hey, wait… wait just a few more minutes.” Christen sat back down and Tobin smiled. “How about we plan a family vacation when I get back?”

“Oh yeah? Where would we go?”

“Somewhere with no sand.” Tobin said and Christen laughed.

“We should look into a place with two rooms.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“We’re going to be busy when you get back?”

“Oh, how so?”

“Oh... lots of reasons.” Christen smirked.

“Well then, I can’t wait.”

“Good, neither can I. Ok now, I really should get the kids before they go to bed.”

“Alright, hurry back.” Tobin leaned back in the chair waiting for her family to return. 

“Mama!” Bailey said as she came on screen, sitting on Christen’s lap. “Mama! I got the kitty you sent!” Bailey lifted up the stuffed cat Tobin had sent to her. 

“Oh good!”

“I love her mama!” 

“I’m glad baby girl.”

“Mama!” Bryce climbed into Christen’s lap, he had a paper with him. “I got all excellents on my report card!” Bryce smiled, showing off the paper. 

“Good job, buddy!”

The family sat there for another half hour talking. 

“Babe, you might want to put them to bed,” Tobin said, looking at the two kids fast asleep in Christen’s arms.

“Oh, well would you look at that.” Christen chuckled. “I love you, Tobin.”

“Love you too, Chris,” Tobin said, staring at the screen. “I love all of you.” 

“We love you, baby, you’ll be home soon.”

“Only a few weeks.” Tobin grinned. “Goodnight, my loves.” Tobin leaned over and shut the video feed off.

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as she woke up, Drac licking her face. 

“Stop, it’s too early.” Tobin pushed the dog’s face away. “Guess what girl? We go home tomorrow!” Tobin grinned kissing the dog’s head.

“Tobin!” screamed a familiar voice from outside. Tobin jumped up, Dracarys right on her heels as she ran toward who was calling her.

“Stop!” A guard shouted his rifle raised to his shoulder.

“Tobin!” Zahid cried out when he saw Tobin, reaching out to her like a little child reaching for their mother.

“Woah, woah! Put the gun down!” Tobin shouted, the man lowering his gun slightly. Dracarys jumped between Tobin and Zahid, barking at the boy, Tobin stopped on a dime. 

“Tobin!” Zahid cried again, he had a black eye, and blood on his clothes. 

“Zahid…” Tobin said, under her breath, “Serv, get Drac back…” Tobin said, walking over to the boy slowly. She knelt down in front of him. “I need you to stay still.” Tobin opened Zahid’s jacket, carefully, revealing the heavily wired vest underneath. “Fuck.”

“Tobin, they made me!” Zahid cried and Tobin nodded. 

“Zahid, stay still, ok?” Tobin took out her knife and leatherman tool. “We’re going to fix this.” 

“They killed them Tobin, my friends…” Zahid whimpered and Tobin cupped his cheek.

“It’s ok, you’re here now.” 

“They put this on me! They said that you’d let me in and I was your friend…” 

“Zahid!” Tobin snapped, looking up at him. “Stop. Just stop for a bit. I have to focus to get this off of you.”

“Ok…” Zahid said, tears still falling down his face. Tobin inspected the vest, it was professional as far as she could tell. There were multiple trips, even a phone and a clock counting down. Tobin groaned, this would take forever. She grabbed her knife and cut the blue wire leading to the phone, watching the screen go black. 

“Ok, one down.” Tobin followed the path from the device to the clock, her heart stopped. Two minutes. She had two minutes to decide between six wires which would be the single one to not blow them up.

“Tobin… I’m scared.”

“I am too buddy, but we’re going to get out of this.” Tobin looked behind the boy, there was wires wrapped around him so she couldn’t just cut it off of him. “What’s your favorite color Zahid?” Tobin asked softly, examining the wires in front of her.

“Green… like the grass of a soccer pitch.” 

“Green, i like green too,” Tobin said cutting the green wire, the clock started counting down quicker. “What’s your next favorite?”

“Blue… my mommy’s eyes were blue.” So Tobin cut the blue wire and the clock went to zero, her heart stopped but nothing changed. She sighed in relief. 

“Your mom had blue eyes?”

“Like bright sunny days.” 

“I’m going to try and take this off of you now.” Tobin took her knife and cut down the side of the vest. When it was off the shoulders of Zahid she saw the last back up, her heart sank again.

“Run!” Tobin shouted before tucking the vest to her chest and covering it up. 

x-x-x

Christen laughed as Ali held her son upside-down by his feet, the boy laughing. She walked over to answer the door, leaving her friends in the living room. She opened the door, still smiling back at the boy, when she turned around and saw the two uniformed men standing there, her blood ran cold.

“Mrs. Heath-Press?” 

“Yes…” Christen asked shakily.

“Ma’am, we regret to—”

“No!” Christen said, stepping away from the door. She stepped right back into Lauren who wrapped her arms around her. “She is supposed to come home tomorrow.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry... Captain Tobin Heath-Press died this morning.” 

“No!” Christen cried, hiding her face in Lauren’s neck. Lauren took the memo from the men before letting them go. She led Christen back over to the couch, someone had scooted all the kids to another room. 

“I have to tell the kids.”

“Honey, it can wait,” Lauren said, rubbing Christen’s back.

“And Tobin’s parents… my parents.”

“Christen, it can wait.” 

“She’s gone… she was supposed to be retiring.” 

x-x-x

Christen stood on the tarmac as the plane was taxied up to them. She had a firm grip on Bryce’s hand, and Bailey on her hip. Ali, Amy, Alex, Syd, and Lauren stood by her side as they watched the cargo door open. They watched as their spouses carried Tobin’s casket off the plane. Lauren kept her arm around Christen.

“Chris… I can take the kids,” Ali said and Christen handed Bailey to her. She took a few steps forward, Bryce following her till Amy took his hand. Christen sucked in a breath before walking over toward the flag covered casket. 

“Chris…” Servando said softly and Christen nodded. 

“It’s ok,” she whispered back, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Mrs. Heath-Press,” General Williams greeted as he stepped off the plane. “I cannot express how deeply saddened I am about your loss. I wanted to personally see Tobin back to you. I also wanted to… well here.” He handed over Dracarys’ lead. “She belongs with your family.” 

“What happened?” Christen asked and the man sighed, he put an arm around Christen’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go talk.” He suggested, leaving the families to greet each other, and look after the two kids. He led Christen into an office, letting her sit down. “Can I get you anything?”

“Just what happened…”

“Tobin and a few of the others formed bonds with the group of local kids. Zahid and Tobin were really close.”

“They were, she spoke of him often.” Christen nodded.

“Zahid came to base yesterday morning… the rebels had gone into town in the night and killed the other kids. They had been watching apparently, or someone told them the connection we had with the kids. Well they kidnapped Zahid, and put a sucide vest on him. Tobin went and started to take the system apart, she didn’t see the last trigger… She covered it so that it wouldn’t kill Zahid…” He stopped and let the information sink in. “Christen,” he reached out and put a hand on Christen’s. “I need you to understand that Tobin saved countless lives.” 

“I know she died a hero...  she was always putting other people over herself.” Christen wiped a tear away. 

“I’ll have her things delivered to your house…”

“Thank you, General.” Christen stood up, shaking the man’s hand before walking back out. She picked Bailey back up, and took Bryce’s hand. “Come on kids, let’s go home.”

x-x-x

_ Christen watched as Tobin carried her duffle inside, setting it in the back mudroom, sand pouring out of the sides. _

_ “You didn’t even try to shake it out, did you?” Christen giggled and Tobin turned on her, quickly pushing her up against the wall, kissing her. _

_ “What’s a little sand going to hurt?” Tobin asked, kissing Christen.  _

_ “Depends on where it ends up,” Christen smirked as Tobin lifted her up by her thighs.  _

_ “I’ll show you where it’ll end up.” Tobin quickly carried Christen through the house to their bedroom. She dropped the woman on the covers before crawling over top of her, kissing her again. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, pulling her down flush against her.  _

_ “Tobin,” Christen gasped as Tobin bit her neck. _

_ “Hmm?” Tobin mumbled against Christen’s skin. _

_ “Tobin!” Christen said, getting Tobin’s full attention.  _

_ “What? What’s wrong, babe?” _

_ “Did you even shower before you got on the plane?” Christen accused and Tobin shook her head. _

_ “No… I showered last night…” _

_ “You’re covered in sand! It’s all over the bed now!” Christen laughed, kissing Tobin again. _

_ “I can fix that.” Tobin grinned, picking Christen up again she walked them into the bathroom, pinning Christen to the shower wall as she turned the hot water on. Christen watched as the water ran a murky brown from all the dirt running off of Tobin, she chuckled before gasping as Tobin tugged her pants down to the floor.  _

_ “Now shhh, and let me do some of my best work.” Tobin said, dropping her head to between Christen’s thighs. Christen quickly forgot about the fact that she’d have to change their bedding before they went to sleep tonight, and the fact that Tobin’s bag would have tons of sand in it too. She even forgot about the fact that dirt and plumbing didn’t mix well. All she knew was she was over the moon to have her wife back with her.  _

Christen woke with a start, she groaned when she realized she fell asleep in Bailey’s bed with the young girl. Getting the kids down was harder than normal, she couldn’t blame them though. Sleeping with the knowledge that Tobin was never going to be next to her again was not something she was looking forward to. She got up, kissing the girl’s forehead once more before heading toward her own room, she checked in on Bryce, getting choked up when she saw the boy was clutching Tobin’s soccer ball. Shutting the door she walked back into her room. Christen sighed as she finally sat down on the end of her bed. A fresh set of tears started to fall when she noticed Tobin’s duffle on the floor across the room. 

Christen stood up. Walking over to the bag, she lifted it up, chuckling at the sand that fell out of it. Christen set it on the chair they had and opened the top. Sitting there was a picture from Christmas, it was their family spread out on the floor after they had unwrapped all the new gifts. Christen sighed as she set it down on the bed, pulling out Tobin’s journal, she noticed an envelope sticking out. Pulling it she noticed her name on it, she opened it and pulled the paper out.

_ Christen, _

_ I don’t know how to say this to your face, and I remember how I asked you out the first time. So I decided to repeat that, because if I’m honest I’m more nervous right now that I was back then. I never thought that would happen.  _

_ I wanted to ask you what you thought of adoption? I know we agreed that we wanted a thrid. I also know we agreed I’d carry our third but Chris… I can’t leave this kid here. There is just something about him. I love him like my own already. I know you must think I’m crazy, trust me I’m wondering that myself. I know you’ll love him, Chris. I just know it. I can’t even explain it and I’ll have to keep writing this on the plane home but baby, I really want us to at least talk about it. For now I love you and I miss you, I can’t wait to see you. _

Christen sobbed, clutching the paper to her chest as she laid down on the bed. Grabbing Tobin’s pillow and holding it close, she eventually cried herself to sleep.

x-x-x

“Mrs. Heath-Press,” General Williams said, standing up, more than slightly shocked to see the woman in his office. 

“Sir,” Christen handed the General the letter. “I want to adopt him.” She waited while the man read the paper. The General had to hide his smirk, Tobin had already spoken to him about trying to adopt the boy, she had been nervous about asking her wife. He was slightly amused that for once Tobin was wrong about something, even though now it wouldn’t matter. 

“I think you should think it over, you have two kids already and you just lost—”

“No.” Christen said strongly. “I’ve made up my mind.” She said calmly and the man nodded. “I want to fly out there, meet him and start the process to bring him home.”

“Ma’am…”

“General, I am not asking permission. I’m doing this whether or not you help me!”

General Williams chuckled. “Well, Tobin warned me that you were stubborn. I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you,” Christen said and shook the General’s hand. 

“Christen,” He called after her, and Christen looked back at him. “You aren’t hearing this from me, but we fly back at 0600 tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Christen walked out of the office. 

When Christen walked back into the house, her mother greeted her. “Christen, the kids have been asking for you.”

“Mom, I need a favor,” Christen said as she made her way upstairs. She grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes into it. “I have to fly to the base…”

“What? Christen why?” Her mother asked and Christen turned to her. 

“That boy, that Tobin saved, he needs a home.”

“Christen, you can’t be serious.” 

“Mom, I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Christen said, looking at her mother who smoothed her hair back.

“Ok then, what do you need to pack?”

“I have no idea. What do you wear in the desert?” Christen asked and her mom laughed.

“We’ll figure it out.”

x-x-x

Christen carefully walked into the back of the plane behind General Williams. 

“Take a seat here,” he said, and Christen sat down, tucking her bag under the seat. He helped secure her in. “Flight sucks but no layovers.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.” Christen offered a weak smile.

“I have a friend of mine, he’s an adoption lawyer, meeting us there. Along with a representative of the country.”

“Thank you.” 

“Now just try to sleep, there’s a bag behind you in case….”

“Got it.” Christen focused on the belt clip of the seat across from her, her heart pounding in her chest. What if she wasn’t doing the right thing?

“Hey,” General Williams put a hand on her knee. “Don’t worry, you’re doing a good thing.” 

“Yeah, but what if it’s not?”

“Don’t doubt yourself.” 

Hours later Christen found herself walking off the plane, wincing at the bright sun. 

“Welcome to hell.”

“Where is he?”

“Follow me.” The general led Christen over toward the barracks, he pushed the door open. “Over there.” He pointed and Christen walked over to the cot with a lump curled up on it. 

“Zahid?” Christen said, kneeling next to the bed. The boy rolled over.

“Mrs. Christen?” 

“Yeah, buddy.”

“I’m sorry!” He cried, launching himself into Christen’s arms. “I’m sorry!” Christen held him, rubbing his back. 

“It’s ok buddy, it’s ok.” Christen rocked him back and forth. “I’ve got you.” 

Christen sat there holding the boy till he cried himself back to sleep. She tucked him back into the cot before walking over to the offices. She walked over to the general, sitting next to him.

“How do we do this?”

 

x-x-x

Christen walked over to Zahid as he laid in bed, she brushed his hair back from his face. 

“Happy birthday buddy,” Christen said, kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks,” he said, offering a weak smile back. Christen sat on the floor next to his bed, Dracarys licking her cheek once she was settled. 

“I know you said you didn’t want anything for your birthday…” 

“Please, I really don’t.” The boy replied, staring up at his ceiling. 

“Well, it’s nothing big, but I figured you should at least see this, if not keep it.” Christen pulled a piece of paper from her pocket lifting it up for the boy to see. 

“What is it?”

“It’s from Tobin.” 

“But…”

“She wrote it before…” Christen said, watching as the boy carefully took the paper into his hands. He stared down at it for a moment before unfolding it.

_ Zahid, _

_ If you’re reading this, that must mean I convinced Christen to adopt you! Yay me! I don’t think I’ve ever convinced her of anything, and no, I tricked her into marrying me, I didn’t convince her. This means we’ve jumped through all the hoops and managed to convince the government to let us bring you home. Again, yay me. I’ve never convinced the government of anything either. Well, excluding the one day I blamed Jrue for the missing toilet paper and they believed me, thus why I’m captain and he isn’t.  _

_ I know that leaving your friends is going to be hard. I can’t imagine how hard your life has been at such a young age. I just want you to know though that from the moment we first met, I knew you were special. I stayed up late many nights telling Christen all about you. Your adventures with the kids, and how brave you are. How you saved our butts on more than a few occasions. Pretty much from the start I knew I wanted to at least try and help you. I started thinking about bringing you home pretty soon, I asked General Williams what I would need to do and he started the paperwork for me. He told me I had to tell my wife though, apparently that’s where he drew the line. _

_ If you’re reading this though that means the hard part is done. You get to come home with us if you want. I really do hope you do want to. I promise not to try and change you or anything weird like that. I’ll let you honor your heritage in anyway you want or need to. I’ll even try to learn to cook meals you like… though Christen might be the better one to ask for things like that.  _

_ You’ll have two siblings, who will adore you. I hope you like them. And our family will be your family. I promise one day when you're older, if you want we can try and find out about any other family you may have… if you want that is.  _

_ I really hope you want to come home with us, Zahid. I already feel like you are my son and I can’t stand the thought of leaving you behind again.  _

_ I love you buddy, _

_ Tobin. _

_ P.s. the kids call me mama, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. _

Zahid had curled up next to christen about half way through the letter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“She really loved me?”

“Yeah buddy, she really did.” Christen kissed the top of his head. “There’s one more thing I wanted to show you,” Christen grabbed the box she had carried in, handing it to the boy who opened it. He smiled down at the frame. 

“I’m adopted?”

“Officially adopted, a citizen and everything.” Christen hugged him.

“So, can I call you mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted Preath where Tobin is in the Army and something happens to her, and this is what ended up coming out. I hope you guys like it even if I did kill her off. Let me know what you think.


End file.
